Shivuvu
Shivuvu (シヴヴ) is a fan character in the series [http://keroro.wikia.com/wiki/Keroro_Gunso Keroro Gunso]. He is currently in training and plans to join the Keron Army when he gets older. Character Shivuvu is a 13 year old Keronian that often hangs with Zepopo. Statistics Shivuvu has poor vision due to only having one eye and often stumbles when he walks. He gets angry quickly and can become extremely violent when he is pushed to the limit. The severe abuse he's taken in the past is the cause for him having an eye patch over what used to be his right eye. Personality Shivuvu is a very wary keronian, he tends to be very cautious when he's alone and often looks all around him before going anywhere on his own. He's short tempered and can be violent when he losses it. He doesn't trust anyone except for his only friend Zepopo, due to the events that have happened to him in his past. Shivuvu doesn't like being told what to do and often refuses peoples' help unless he truly knows that he needs it (though he will usually always try to deny it). He's not very bright, but he makes up for his strength. Appearance Shivuvu is a blue tadpole keronian. He has bat wing-like structures on top of his hat. Part of his hat over his forehead is chipped. S hivuvu has an eye patch over what used to be his right eye, which he lost after the major abuse he receive as a younger keronian. His tail is also split slightly due to the same abuses. An upside down V is his symbol. During one of his adventures, Shivuvu gets transformed temporarily into an adult keronian. As an adult, Shivuvu's appearance remains practically the same, however he shows the features of an adult keronian. He seems to be less clumsy in his adult form than his younger self. Currently, Shivuvu has his tadpole appearance, but he is anxious to truly become an adult. History Shivuvu's past was brutal and resulted in his aggressive and cautious nature. He has always had wanted a life full of adventures and he plans to join the Keron Army when he gets old enough and finishes his training. Childhood Shivuvu was abandoned by his parents when he was very young, so he spend most of his childhood living in the allies of a large city on Keron. He had no money and very little food and was often forced to eat from and sleep in trash cans. Due to living in such an unsafe environment, Shivuvu was often injured by others who hung around the ally way and by other objects littered throughout the ally. When he was about 8, a gang of vicious keronians ambushed him and nearly beat him to death. People who found Shivuvu rushed him to a hospital where his right eye and damaged bits of brain tissue were removed through surgery. After this, Shivuvu started living away from the city and started to believe that no one would ever be his friend. Several years later, he met a keronian named Zepopo, who offered to be his friend. Shivuvu accepted and the two have become almost like family. However, despite being able to make friends with someone, Shivuvu was still cautious and wary about others who he came about. Shortly after meeting Zepopo, Shivuvu began to do some massive training to build up his skills and make him more confident of himself. He is continuing this exact training to this day. Time to be an Adulthood, or not? During one of his adventures with Zepopo, Shivuvu was caught in a time rift and was transformed from a tadpole into an adult keronian. He at first wasn't too happy with this sudden transformation, but quickly became impressed with his new and improved abilities. His new skills eventually surpassed Zepopo's and he started seeing himself as being surperior to her. However he soon learned that his early adult transformation could possibly create another time rift that could possibly destroy the dimension of time and bring about the end of the world. In order to stop this, Shivuvu had no choice but to find a way to reverse his adult transformation so he could go back to being a tadpole. While trying to escape the advancing time rift, Shivuvu tripped and was sucked into a large portal that had opened up in the rift and was trapped in a unknown dimension. For several months he thought to be dead by others on Keron, until Sonana, a very intellegent keronian, created a device that would allow others to travel between dimensions. Shivuvu's friend Zepopo, eventually got her hands on this vehicle and somehow warped herself to the unknown dimension where Shivuvu was trapped. Upon finding him, Zepopo rescued him and returned back to Keron. After returning home, Shivuvu had surprisingly turned back into a tadpole. Sonana explained that it may have been due to time moving backwards in the unknown dimension, which caused Shivuvu to become younger. Discouraged about the loss of his advanced skills as an adult, but at the same time, happy about the prevention of a disaster, Shivuvu can't wait till the day in which he truly does become an adult. Abilities Shivuvu is skilled at using weaponry, however he has a few other special skills that he sometimes uses in tougher fights. *Despite his eye patch looking like it is permanatly sewn on his right eye, it is removable. Shivuvu will sometimes take his eye patch off and reveal what is left of his missing eye. This may seem like a useless tatic, but it appears that anyone who looks at Shivuvu's right eye socket when he takes his eye patch off will become imobillized, which allows Shivuvu to attack with other abillities or weapons for an easy win. *Shivuvu can unleash large masses of energy from his body to temporary blind his enemies. While his foes are blinded, Shivuvu takes the opportunity to defeat them. *Shivuvu is believed to have a dragon form that he can transform into when he is exposed to the radiating aura from a "Dragon Crystal". It is currently unknown what his powers are in this form, as Shivuvu hasn't actually been seen in his dragon form yet. Shivuvu may have developed other skills through his training, however these abillities are currently unknown. Or else their effects are not known. Relationships Zepopo - The only person Shivuvu sees as a friend, he often looks up to her as an older sister. Sonana - All Shivuvu knows about Sonana is how he invented a machine that allowed Zepopo to rescue him while he was trapped in an unknown dimension. Shivuvu doesn't like him too much though. External Links Deviantart Owner's page Category:Characters Category:Keronians